


All Because of An Howler

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of an Howler, sent by Molly Weasley, Harry Potter confesses his love for Hermione Granger, which she returns. A final insult from Draco Malfoy makes Harry and Hermione’s mind up, with them leaving Hogwarts. No Horcruxes in this story. Disregards OoTP, HBP and DH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because of An Howler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howler](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203848) by Broomstick Flyer. 



> All Because of a Howler – Rating M  
> Summary – In the wake of an Howler, sent by Molly Weasley, Harry Potter confesses his love for Hermione Granger, which she returns. A final insult from Draco Malfoy makes Harry and Hermione’s mind up, with them leaving Hogwarts. No Horcruxes in this story. Disregards OoTP, HBP and DH.  
> Pairings – Harry/Hermione  
> Warnings – Contains bashing of Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore. Contains swearing in places. Also contains 10% Wrackspurts.

** Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 28th February 1995 **

Harry James Potter was sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when an Owl swooped in through the window, heading towards him. The Owl dropped the letter in front of her. Harry turned it over, noting the Gringotts seal. He opened the letter, wondering if Gringotts had found the answer he was looking for.

 

“ _Dear Mr Potter_

_I am writing in response to your query with regards to the validity of Magical Contracts._

_I can confirm that a ‘Magical Contract’ can be enforced if it was made under the following methods:_

_A Magical Contract signed, using a Blood Quill, in the presence of a Head of Accounts at Gringotts_

_A Magical Contract signed, under the vow of an oath in which you swear upon your life and magic, made in the presence of another Witch or Wizard._

_Other claims to be a Magical Contract, which includes Goblets, signatures made without use of a Blood Quill, or other such methods, are invalid and thus unenforceable._

_I trust this may help you_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Kicktail_

_Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter”_

Harry Potter was reading the letter he had received from Gringotts Bank when suddenly the Weasley family Owl, Errol flew into the Great Hall clutching a red envelope. It flew down to Hermione who it was addressed to. She opened it when suddenly the voice of Molly Weasley filled the Great Hall

 

“ _Hermione Granger! How dare you toy with Harry’s emotions. I did not raise you to be like that! When you get back to The Burrow, I will be having words with you young lady about your comportment!”_

 

Harry looked at the tears falling down Hermione's face for a few seconds before he decided what to do. Taking hold of Hermione's hand he turned her sad face up toward him and said quite loudly so those around them could hear him "Forget what Mrs Weasley says Hermione, my Love, would you do me the great honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

 

Harry held his breath as he waited for Hermione to answer him. Suddenly she wrapped him in a hug, kissing him. He could not resist pulling back a little so that he could kiss her right there in the Great Hall in front of everyone, letting them all know he was hers because he wanted to be.

 

“Yes Harry! I love you Harry James Potter. I will be your girlfriend” Hermione said, smiling at him. Viktor Krum came up to Harry and clapped him on the back.

 

“Vell done Harry Potter. You und Her-my-ninny deserve each other.” Viktor said, shaking Harry’s hand.

 

Harry showed Hermione the letter he had received from Gringotts and commented on just how disillusioned he was with Hogwarts and the Wizarding World in general. He expressed just how angry he was with Dumbledore for doing nothing about The Daily Prophet insulting and derogatory remarks about one of his students, namely her. "I've a good mind to pack my trunk and leave the lot of them behind," he stated heatedly.

 

"Well if you do leave then I'm coming with you," Hermione said as she stared angrily at Ron. There were still some bad feelings about how Ron had treated Harry before the first task.

 

Just two minutes later Hermione opened one of the many letters she had received and was sprayed with undiluted Bubotuber pus, which made her hands break out in millions of painful, pus-filled blisters, as she screamed in pain.

 

Harry stood up and headed to fellow Forth Years, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Hermione's dorm mates. “Can you two take Hermione up to the Hospital Wing while I have a word with our esteemed Headmaster.”

 

The two Gryffindor students left, helping Hermione to the hospital wing. Harry then stormed up toward the head table where the headmaster and his deputy sat quite happily discussing the tournament's second task. Before Harry reached the head table he heard the sneering voice of his hated enemy, Draco Malfoy.

 

"I see your Mudblood whore has got what was coming to her," Draco sneered openly. “She shouldn’t have touched with you scar head.”

 

Harry watched a few moments waiting for the two professors who were in the vicinity of him and Malfoy say or do something, but instead they just looked at Malfoy for a moment before resuming their conversation as though there was nothing wrong.

 

"Hey scar head I'm talking to you," Draco snarled at Harry's back. It was then that Harry's very weak grip on his temper gave out and he snapped, using fighting skills he had honed while at school with Dudley Dursley and his gang, Harry did a spinning high kick that landed on Draco's face breaking his nose. Harry then landed a hard left hook on the blond buffoons jaw using the momentum built up from the spinning kick. Harry managed to land two more good punches to the Ferret’s head even as the blond haired bully fell to the ground, out for the count.

 

The two cronies that accompanied Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, went down when Harry launched at them with a sort of flying kick aimed at their most vulnerable parts. His kick ended as each foot landed in the groin of one of the two idiots leaving them rolling over on the floor in a foetal position holding on to their now severely swollen and more than likely ruined family jewels, while gasping for air.

 

Harry rose from the floor where he had landed after taking out the two goons when suddenly Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came over to them.

 

“Mr Potter! Detention with me, tonight!” Professor McGonagall shouted at him He was about to say something to Professor Dumbledore about the lack of help for Hermione but before he had chance to speak Dumbledore was telling him off for using violent behaviour. “Harry, surely you should forgive the people who injured Miss Granger. Forgive them and they can be redeemed.”

 

Harry was finding it hard to believe what was happening. Hermione had been insulted by Malfoy, Rita Skeeter, the prophet, and Mrs Weasley as well as receiving a whole pile of hate mail and howlers, she had even been physically injured, and they were giving him detentions for what he did to Malfoy. With an exasperated gasp Harry threw his hands up in defeat and turned away from the headmaster and walked from the hall. ‘ _I fucking give up. This is the last straw for me; they attack Hermione and me and get away with it, yet if I do anything to the Ferret, I get a rollicking. It’s beyond a fucking joke. I have had it with the whole Wizarding World._ ’

 

** Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 28th February 1995 **

 

Parvati and Lavender rushed into the Hospital Wing, each helping Hermione onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey came up to her, concern showing on her face.

 

“What has happened to Miss Granger?” Madam Pomfrey asked, wondering what was wrong.

 

“Some bastard has put undiluted Bubotuber pus into an envelope, which has made my hands break out in millions of painful, pus-filled blisters.” Hermione said, her face in pain. “Can you help me?”

 

After a few minutes Harry arrived in the Hospital Wing where he found Hermione being treated by Madam Pomfrey. After the school healer had finished treating Hermione and supplying her with a large jar of some foul smelling salve to be put on her hands twice a day for the next five days, the two young teens left the hospital wing.

 

Harry told Hermione what had happened in the great hall and that he had decided he had had enough of this evil world; he was going to return to the Muggle world and never return to the Wizarding world unless he was forced too.

 

By the time they had reached the Gryffindor common room Hermione had made her mind up. If he were leaving then she would leave with him. He had after all been the centre of her world for the past three and a half years. She could not see her self at Hogwarts without him there; he was after all the only reason she had not returned to the Muggle world after her disastrous start to her first year.

 

Harry Potter, the leader in the TriWizard Tournament and Hermione Granger, the person who everyone calls ‘ _The Smartest Witch of her Age_ ’ to have attended the school for more than a century, packed their belongings and simply walked out of Hogwarts without a single person seeing them.

 

Reaching the village of Hogsmeade Harry held out his wand and summoned the Knight bus. Once boarded they found a seat and hugged each other until they reached London getting off the bus at Euston station just in case anyone tried to find them. The two teens took the underground to get to Diagon Alley where they entered the Leaky cauldron under Harry's invisibility cloak.

** Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England **

** 28th February 1995 **

They walked up to the nearest teller, taking off the Invisibility Cloak and asked to speak to Kicktail, the Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. After a short wait, Kicktail came out of his office and ushered Harry and Hermione into his office.

 

Harry looked at Hermione nervously, but she stroked his arm to calm him down. Kicktail sat them down, ready to commence business. Harry motioned for parchment and a quill to make a written request to the bank.

 

_"As the account holder of the Potter family accounts, I respectfully request that Hermione Jane Granger is given status as the second person on this account, will full and uninterrupted access total goods, property owned and funds for as long as she will live."_

 

Kicktail waved his hand over it, in a motion to signify the transaction was completed. Harry looked at the updated statement and became shocked at the total holdings. He decided to show Hermione what was in the account.

 

_"Account Holders: Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger._

 

_Vault: Vault_

 

_Total Account Funds – 27 Million Galleons, 8 Sickles and 2 Knuts._

 

_**Property and Assets:** _

_Various Jewellery and photographs_

_2x Trunks with sealing spell._

_1x Letter_

_1x Furniture set with Potter Coat of Arms._

_3x Portraits (+1 Partially finished Portrait.)_

 

_**Housing Properties Owned*:** _

_76-92 Diagon Alley, London_

_Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow_

_Flat 2, 195 High Street, Islington_

 

_**Wizarding Businesses Owned (%ownership):** _

_Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley (65%)_

_Zonko's Joke Shop, Hogsmeade (15%)_

_Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade (25%)_

_Marauders Investments (100%) – Includes shares in the following businesses – Zonko's Joke Shop, Hogsmeade (36%), Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team (33%), Barrel-o-laughs, Godric's Hollow (76%) and Wizard Jokes, Ottery St Catchpole (51%)_

_TriHal Potioneers (100%) – Unknown Assets_

__

_**Muggle Businesses Owned** _

_Grunnings Drills (51%)_

_Note: * - This does not include properties owned by said Wizarding Companies mentioned"_

 

Harry pointed at the section entitled _Muggle Businesses Owned_ and started laughing. He turned to Hermione and smiled. "Just imagine if Uncle Vernon found out. He'd be as mad as Buckbeak in heat." He said, laughing at the thought. Hermione placed the Statement of Accounts in her bag, so they could lose them.

 

Harry turned to Kicktail and changed his face into a normal expression. "We would like to go to our vault please."

 

Kicktail clicked his fingers, making a secondary goblin come from behind a closed door. They conversed for a minute in Gobbledegook then motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow them to a cart. They got into a cart that departed at high speed.

 

"You know, I have been thinking about that." Harry said, smiling "I think we ought to visit this Potter Cottage, and see what needs doing to it."

 

"You mean us moving in together into our own home?" Hermione asked, kissing her boyfriend. "Just you, me and your parents?"

 

After grabbing the portraits and some money, they apparated to Potter Cottage, after picking up Hermione's parents, Adam and Sophie Granger, where they refurbished the house, living there for the next few years.

 

** EPILOUGE **

** Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, Cheshire, England **

** 1st September 2013 **

 

The Second War that happened, when Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, used and murdered Albus Dumbledore as part of a Necromantic ritual, was a stressful time for Harry as Voldemort tried to hunt him down. Fortunately Sirius managed to get a trial, as thanks to a blunder by Pettigrew getting captured inside the Ministry of Magic.

 

Harry proposed to Hermione in August 1996, the day after his birthday, to which she said yes. It was on this night that Harry and Hermione lost their virginities to each other. It was only a few months later, in January 1997 when they tied the knot, Neville Longbottom acting as Best Man.

 

Voldemort tried to attack Harry and Hermione at Longbottom Hall in 1997 whilst they were visiting their remaining friend, Neville Longbottom, who had organised a wedding ceremony with his betrothed, Parvati Patil. Unfortunately for Voldemort, because of teamwork between the quartet, and the assistance of Augusta Longbottom, Voldemort met his maker.

 

In October 1997, Harry and Hermione brought a bookstore, which they renamed to ‘ _Books and Cleverness_ ’, which was situated in the town of Godric’s Hollow, where they lived. Hermione was pleased with the purchase of the bookstore, which she would be found reading in there more than she was working, much to Harry’s amusement.

 

In April 2001, Hermione gave birth to a set of twins, one son and one daughter, who they named Adam Harry and Sophie Jane Potter, after Hermione’s parents. Adam grew to become an identical version of Harry, albeit with brown hair instead of jet black, with Sophie getting her mothers looks, albeit with jet black hair instead of brown.

 

A year and a half later, in October 2002, Hermione gave birth to a second son, James Sirius Potter, named after Harry’s father and godfather, James Potter and Sirius Black. James was his father’s son, albeit he inherited Hermione’s eyesight (to which Harry thought was a blessing!).

 

Hermione Jane Potter, aged 34 years old, was sitting in the living room waiting for her Husband, Harry James Potter and the twins to come from the kitchen. Suddenly a bout of bushy black hair attacked her.

 

“Mom. Do we have to go to Hogwarts?” her daughter, Sophie asked her. “I don’t really want to go.”

 

“Listen sweetie, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Harry said, getting down on his knee to his daughter. Both your mom and I know enough magic to get you through to your OWLs, and beyond.”

 

Sophie and Adam eventually decided to stop at home and not attend Hogwarts, being tutored by Harry, Neville, Hermione and Parvati, along with Neville’s son, Henry Franklin Longbottom. For Harry, in the end, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters and themes introduced in the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling and Howler by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from Howler by Broomstick Flyer and Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire by JK Rowling. Both authors rights are respected.
> 
> Just click Like to "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.
> 
> Please remember to review as it means that I can improve my stories…thanks


End file.
